Simple Things
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: I remember the simple things, I remember 'til I cry. NateMitchie.


--

**Title: **Simple Things  
**Pairing: **Nitchie (Nate / Mitchie)

**Author: **DramaticStarlet / Katie Lynn  
**A/N: **Well, this was originally a Smitchie, but I thought I'd mix it up a little bit. (: There aren't too many Nitchies out there, and I like that pairing.

This is based on the song "Goodbye" by Miley Cyrus. So heartbreaking. So beautiful. You must download it.

--  
**(michelle elizabeth torres)**

_i can honestly say, you've been on my mind,  
since i woke up today.  
_

I dreamed about you last night.

You were real, kissing me and touching me like you used to, when I was scared or lonely or sad.

Do you remember?

You used to hold me, and tell me I was beautiful – I am beautiful. Remember how I used to get speechless?

You used to make me speechless.

You still do.

_i look at your photograph all the time,  
these memories come to life._

I found that picture, from a long time ago. From my first school dance.

I remember that night; Shane got sick, so you were my substitute date.

You look so awkward in the picture. Your hands clasped together with mine, looking down at your feet, praying that you wouldn't fall over me.

You did anyway.

It seems like that was another lifetime.

It was only two years ago.

_and i don't mind. _

The memories don't really bother me.

They make my skin prickle, and my heart break, but it doesn't matter.

I could think of you on my deathbed, and my skin would still blister with goosebumps, and my heart would still shatter into a million more pieces.

I can't think back to when my heart felt whole. It was so long ago, it seems.

I'd rather have my heart broken into fragments because of you, then whole because of someone else.

_i remember when we kissed,  
i still feel it on my lips._

Our first kiss is engrained into my memories, forever. It's the only memory I have of you that still makes me smile.

I was nervouse.

"Don't be nervous," you whispered, "_please._"

You said the word please like a prayer.

"I'm not nervous," I lied.

"Yes you are," you corrected me, brushing a flyaway hair from my forehead.

I don't know what you said after that. Something about me being the prettiest girl in the world, and Shane having been a lucky guy to have dated me.

"You're the lucky one," I recall murmuring, taking your hand and squeezing it gently.

You looked at me tenderly, and we both forgot about Shane, forgot that he was _my _ex-boyfriend and _your _brother.

Our relationship was going to hurt Shane, we both knew it.

But at the time, the only thing that mattered was our lips touching, in a kiss sweeter than honey, warmer than the sun on a humid August day.

I can still feel the kiss on my lips, sticky sweet.

_the time that you danced with me,  
with no music playing._

We used to dance to silence.

I thought it was special and wonderful, and told you so.

You agreed.

"I told Shane," I whispered meekly into your ear, "about us."

You stopped swaying. "Michelle."

You always (and still do) called me Michelle. Only if the moment called for it, though.

I miss that too.

No one else calls me Michelle. Ever.

"He wasn't mad, Nate. He was happy. He said now he wouldn't feel so bad about..." I bit my tongue.

It didn't mean anything.

"Him and Caitlyn?"

I asked how you knew, but you only laughed lightly and buried your face in my hair.

I lost my train of thought at the contact.

Touch me now, Nate.

I promise I'll still lose focus.

_i remember the simple things,  
i remember 'til i cry._

I remember all of it.

Your kiss, your touch, your hair, your eyes. The way you whispered soft, pretty words into my ear until I went to sleep at night.

I cry when I think about the simple things.

It's the little things that hurt the most.

I would give anything for one more moment. One more little brush of your lips against mine, one more hug, one more "I love you."

One more anything.

_but the one thing i wish i'd forget,  
a memory i want to forget..._

I miss you so much.

I still love you too much.

_is goodbye._

--  
**(nathaniel james gray)**

_i woke up this morning,  
and played our song._

Last night I couldn't really sleep. I kept thinking about you. How..._attractive _you are. You really are, I don't know why you don't think you aren't.

I woke up extra early. There was nothing to do. I just thought about you some more.

I played our song.

The one I wrote for you. I sang it to you a few days before we broke up. You remember, don't you?

I hope you don't forget.

_and through my tears i sang along._

I cried.

I'm not always strong and silent, like most people think. You didn't think I was strong and silent.

You _knew _I wasn't.

_i picked up the phone and then put it down,  
'cause i know i'm wasting my time; and i don't mind._

I picked up my phone earlier, and dialed the first three digits of your number, before I hung up again.

I couldn't do it.

It was a waste of time; I knew it all alone. If I did call you, would you pick up?

It doesn't matter.

My entire life is a waste of time, if I can't share it with you.

_i remember when we kissed,  
i still feel it on my lips._

I remember our last kiss. I think about it a lot.

I was heartbroken.

"I love you," I whispered, my voice cracking.

"Nate? Is something wrong?" you asked.

"Yeah. But, Mitchie, I...I just love you. Don't forget that," I tried to keep my emotions in check.

You leaned into kiss me. It was a broken, confused kiss.

It hurt.

"I love you too, Nate. What's wrong?" you murmured softly against my lips.

I kissed you again, agonizingly slow. You gasped slightly at the sudden pressure on your lips, but responded warmly.

I can still feel the kiss burning my lips; burning my heart.

_the time that you danced with me,  
with no music playing._

Hey, do you still think about all of those dances?

We used to dance to no music at all, just you humming "This Is Me" or crickets chirping.

We danced to the wind, once.

"Let's dance to the wind," you smiled, pulling me by my hand onto your front lawn.

"Mitchie, what if people...stare or something?" I said hesitantly.

"Nathaniel Gray, live a little," you said melodramatically, doing a perfect impression of Caitlyn.

"Michelle, you're really something," I sighed, twirling you around.

"Really?" you grinned.

"Wait. You're not something," I shook my head.

Your face fell.

"You're _everything,_" I smiled.

You blushed; "You're a sap, Nate."

"I'm your sap, Michelle."

"We're hopelessly cliché," you laughed.

I laughed back; "You love every minute of our clichéness."

"Yeah," you said, a smile playing on your lips, "yeah, I do."

You put your head on my shoulder, and I wrapped my arms around your frame.

I felt like I was floating.

I always felt like that when I held you.

If I held you now, I still would.

_i remember the simple things,  
i remember 'til i cry._

It's hard to think of the simple things, and not feel like we should still be together.

I've never cried for anyone but you, Michelle.

You and the little things.

The things that I lost.

_but the memory i wish i'd forget,  
a memory i want to forget..._

I miss you beyond belief.

And I still love you more than words.

_is goodbye._

--_  
_**(us)**

_suddenly my cell phone's blowing up,  
with your ringtone._

We can't remember who called.

(It wasn't me.)

(It was me.)

_i hesitate but answer it,  
you sound so alone._

We were both afraid to answer.

(You sounded so alone.)

(You were so sad.)

_and i'm surprised to hear you say..._

We were surprised at our confessions.

(I couldn't believe it.)

(You really still think about that?)

_you remember when we kissed,  
you still feel it on our your lips._

We relived our kisses.

(You remember our last, burning kiss; I try not to.)

(You remember our first, sweet kiss. So do I.)

_the time that you danced with me,  
with no music playing._

We used to dance to beautiful silences.

(I felt we were the only two people in the world.)

(We probably looked ridiculous, but it meant so much to me.)

_you remember the simple things,  
we talked 'til we cried._

We couldn't hold back our tears.

(You told me you were sorry.)

(You told me you missed me.)

_you said that your biggest regret,  
the one that you wish i'd forget..._

We tried to forget that one last memory.

(I felt like my heart was breaking again when I talked about it.)

(I couldn't breathe when I thought about it.)

_is saying goodbye._

We didn't want to say goodbye, but we did anyway.

(I cried again.)

(I hated myself.)

_saying goodbye._

(I want to talk to you again.)

(I'm calling you tomorrow.)

_goodbye._

(I love you, Nate.)

(I need you, Michelle.)

--

So that was like my first attempt at a real songfic. It ws hard, and I probably won't write another.

I tried to do something different – you know, not your usual songfic.

**Please review with more than "so sad/cute" or "i loved it," thanks!**


End file.
